


The Hypocrisy of A Mother

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Issues, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Han appears one time, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, The canon doesn't exist, doesn't follow the last jedi, no palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: Leia recalled her first and last conversation with her father. She hated him for all the bad things he did and made it clear that she'll never care about him. But since the fall of Ben Solo, things are difficult.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 31





	The Hypocrisy of A Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Leia's is the biggest Anakin Anti and I love her but I also love Ani.

"I wouldn't care if I wouldn't see you again." Leia hissed at her father, it was moments after the fall of the empire. Leia's cold eyes though did not break Vader's younger self. He seemed to understand her point, he looked at his daughter one last time. A smile that reminded Leia of Luke appeared in his face, "I understand." He bowed his head and disappeared. Leia scoffed, she couldn't believe Vader, "He's a monster." Leia said, she left the room and never thought twice.

* * *

"There's good in him, I know it." A Skywalker said, Han stared at them with a large disappointing look, "Leia." Han couldn't understand Leia's sudden weak heart, but he wanted to understand her. He was her son, "Okay," he forced a smile in his old face but suddenly his face began to rot, "For you." His voice bounced around Leia, Leia shook her head. "Han! Ben!"

Leia woke up from her second nightmare, she rubbed her face harshly, "Damn." Leia sighed loudly as the other rebels were celebrating that Rey will save the day. Leia couldn't help but be happy. Finding Luke was going to fix things that were caused by... Leia couldn't figure out who to blame. Not Luke. That's for sure. Han? Ben apparently thought he was part of the problem. Her? Was Leia an issue? Leia felt numb with that idea. Was it her fault that Han died? That Luke left? That her son turned evil? Leia cursed loudly. She yanked her grey hair, it was useless to think if you have to fight. Leia heard a soft knock, "Yes?" Leia cleared her throat, "Um, general, it's me. Poe." "Poe!" Leia felt herself smile. Poe entered the room, his face had little cuts around his face, it was pale as well. 

"Leia, I know that this might be," Poe swallowed nervously, "Strange to ask." Leia nodded her head, "It's fine. Just ask away." Being old had its flaws, people always placed you in the spot because you know things. Poe grinned, "Alright," Poe cleared his throat, "When Kylo tortured me, it felt _horrible_. He entered my mind with such force that it felt like he pierced my skin and bone with a knife. It still burns." Poe forced a laugh but Leia could see tears forming, "He left a sort of stamp upon my mind. A memory of him burning me-- everytime I close my eyes, I see his helmet." He closed his eyes. A single tears escaped, "What I want to ask is, is, how did you forget your hell from the old days. With Vader?" Leia's eyes fell, it was easy to think, _He can't hurt you no more_ but after knowing that he was her father. It became worst. 

"I don't know." Leia admitted, "I remember when Vader tortured me as if ever yesterday. It breaks me to think that he was _ever_ a man. And that man being the one who _made_ me." Poe exhaled, "So, I'll have to live with it?" Leia shook her head, "No, if you use the pain that the person gave you, you can-" _use it against them._ Leia couldn't find herself saying it. Poe doesn't know that Kylo is her son. Poe hugged Leia without warning, he sobbed on her shoulder, "Leia, it hurts." Leia hugged him back, "I know, I know." Leia recalled seeing the young man, Finn, the one with a wound so big that they had to place him into recovery. The poor Rey suffered the same thing with Poe. 

_"There's good in him, I know it."_ Leia's words began to haunt her even more. 

Was it true? Is it possible that Ben could become good as Vader? Leia didn't know and she hated not knowing.

Once Poe left, he looked like he was in better spirit, "I'll see you later, Leia." Poe's hopeful smile made Leia smile back. "I'll see you later, Poe." Leia stood up from her bed, her hands touched the top of the room, "Luke, I don't know if can't hear me, but please help Rey." Leia whispered.

_To what? To kill Ben? That young boy that you carried in your belly while Luke and Han laughed at you. All those cheerful memories will be lost. But the galaxy won't be able to survive if he continues to live._

Leia's mind was getting harder to understand, she changed her night clothes to her normal clothes. She braided her hair, she saw herself in the mirror, "Darn," she looked like she needed more time to rest. Suddenly, the Force began to feel strong, it was as if it were trying to tell her something. Leia's brown eyes slowly moved around her room, she exhaled, "Father." She needed to speak to him. She needed to speak to the man who used to be Vader. She hated herself by calling Vader father, but she knew in her heart that he wouldn't come to her. Leia closed her eyes, "Father-"

"You don't have to call me father." Leia's eyes opened widely, she turned around and saw the Jedi who destroyed the galaxy. He looked exactly the same like the last time, and Leia finally noticed that Luke and him looked exactly the same. "I don't deserve to be called father by you, Ms Organa." Leia felt her insides burn, she hated how peaceful he was. "I need to ask you questions, V-- Father." The young Vader nodded his head, "About Kylo Ren?" His voice was gentle. Leia nodded her head, "Yes, about _Ben_." 

The young Vader cleared his throat, "May I sit?" 

Leia crossed her arms, "I thought you're a ghost." He nodded, "But sometimes it makes it better for conversations." Leia shrugged it off and let him sit. He sat, "What are the questions?" Leia grabbed another chair and sat in front of Vader, "How come you had a light side?" Leia couldn't help but make that question sound like venom. She wanted to hurt him. Vader's eyes fell, "I don't know. When I was stuck as Darth Vader, you have so much darkness in the world that you would expect to not come back. But I always had your mother and my mother in mind during the first years. Padmé was always, there. As if she taunted me for killing her," Vader began to cry, he forced himself to continue.

"Padmé, your mother, was always in mind when I was part of the dark side. She kept a light inside, but it was pushed aside once we both met." When the rebels stole the Death Star plans, Leia recalled, Vader continued, "I was gone, I had no reason to be good- the people I knew were gone, my wife, my children- all was gone. I suppose the Clone War had something to do with it, all the bitterness and angry rised slowly as the world expected more and more. Everybody excepted me to be become great yet nobody helped me. Once I became Vader, there was no good in anyone no matter, rich people were fake. Poor people killed others to remain okay. All those who claimed to be good, didn't make sense. Considering the hell I placed upon them. But when I saw, Luke, my son. I felt hope. It felt raw like the suns of Tatooine." He hugged himself, a small smile was in his lips, "Without him, I wouldn't be here." Leia for some reason felt bitterness in her heart, he only cared about Luke. "And why did you turn bad?" Leia's voice sounded slightly angry, but Vader didn't even notice. 

"In the days of the old republic, Jedi were more cruel than compassionate, they were always pushing things that weren't right. They claimed they cared about people yet neglected them. Feelings were always part of the Skywalker family, Ms Organa. I am well aware you have felt your feelings control you," Vader paused for a second, "I was forced to see my mother die. The man who I thought I could trust slowly poisoned my mind. I believed every lie he said to me, I even believed him that my family died because of my fault." Leia recalled his story thanks to Luke, he always used it to defend him. "Believe me, Leia." He said. "I don't deserve this." His hands pointed at himself, "I deserved to rot. After what I did to Padmé, to you, to Luke, to all those innocent that died under my blade." 

Leia looked at Vader, "You became bad for love yet you became good for love." 

He nodded his head, a few seconds of silence of the duo felt loud against the ears. Leia felt her heartbeat, "What do you think about Ben, my son." He slowly looked at his daughter, he shook his head, afraid to anger his daughter that rejected him. "Many Siths became evil just because they wanted to, some where afraid, others were fooled into it. Your son, doesn't seem to fear or fooled into it." His eyes closed, "Leia, are you aware that he adores Vader." Leia blinked, "What?"

"He wishes to be strong, powerful- he's not doing it because he thinks it's the right thing. He knows what he is doing. He even thinks that I, Anakin, was weak compared to him because I loved." Leia shook her head, "Stop lying." Leia finally saw Anakin. He wasn't lying. But she wished. "It didn't matter to you when I announced myself as your father, you hated me, you hated everything I did. What's the difference between him and I?" 

_Nothing._

"You said it yourself, remember? _It's seems that everywhere we go, we find more of Vader's victims_. Kylo is going the same thing." Anakin said. 

"What do I do?" Leia asked him, Anakin shrugged, "I don't know. You're better than I am. Better in all the ways possible. I know you'll do the right choice." Anakin smiled. Anakin stood up from the bed, "I don't know if this'll be the last time we see, but I love you." He said, the bright blue hallo disappeared quickly. Now, Leia was only with her thoughts once again. How come her father knew her better than herself? She stayed in her room for a while, trying to comprehend her thoughts and her father's words. That's when she finally knew. She exhaled, finally understanding her role in the second war Leia was forced to be in. The galaxy needed to be saved. If Kylo Ren believed that was his role, Leia must do the same. 


End file.
